Her 20
by Pllislife002
Summary: Jennifer Jareau meets a mystery woman one night in the bar with full intention of never seeing her again. But what happens when this woman becomes a regular occurrence in her life? This is a rewrite of my old story, I recently read the old story and did not like it at all.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I am officially the worst human ever. I stopped writing this story even though I loved the idea. Hopefully you guys are okay if I start over. I've been busy with school and lost the track I was going down. It will be very similar to the previous version. I will be deleting the old story as this one continues.**

 **Jennifer's POV**

It was late when the team and I finally arrived back at the bureau, the case was long and uncomfortably weird. You'd think that being an agent for 4 years now that I would have seen it all but no I always find that there is something new to surprise me. This time is happened to be a recreator of Frankenstein, the man had sewn a leg from one person onto the next. I mean that is truly fucked up. "Hello my beautiful bombshell are you ready for our night out with our chocolate god and moi?" Penelope sings as she spins my chair around.

"I don't know Pen, I kind of just want to lay in a hot bath with a glass of wine and forget about the creeps in the world." I say hesitantly placing my bag on the ground next to me. Slumping into my chair, I lean back and run my hair through my silky blonde hair. To say I was tired was an understatement, there was nothing more I wanted than my bed.

"Come on JJ," Derek says with his huge grin, "Just a couple of drinks. Savannah is meeting us there and would love to catch up with you and Pen." Letting out a dramatic sigh, I rolled my eyes and nod in agreement. Pumping his fist in the air in success he wraps his arms around us and drags us to the car. Like usual we find ourselves at the local bar settling down at the usual circular table in the corner of the room. To be honest the FBI deserve a plate on that table for how often we are here.

Settling at the table we were greeted by Dereks girlfriend who already had our drinks waiting for us. The typical beer for Derek, cranberry vodka for Penelope and Gin and Tonic for myself. "So Pen how are things going with a certain FBI tech analysis?" I question with a smug look on my face. It was only a week ago since she was caught getting steamy with Kevin from downstairs. Since then Penelope has been avoiding Dave and the question in general like the plague.

"Superb if you know what I mean," She replies with her signature smirk and wink. Taking a drag of her vodka cranberry she smiles dreamily, "Seriously it is nice to have someone who can equally geeks out and understand my nerdy ways." Letting out a soft smile I couldn't help but be happy for her. She deserves someone and knowing that Kevin seems to be keeping her happy makes me happy. "How about you my sweet girl, seen any guys or gals around?"

"I've ben too busy with my job to maintain a relationship. It's hard to find someone who is willing to love me the way I love my job." I reply honestly and took a long sip of my gin and tonic. It sucks being single, but I don't let it drag me down.

After a couple more rounds of drinks, along with some classic Penelope Garcia gossip, we ended up on the dance floor. After a couple drinks I made my way back to the bar and ordered another drink. Watching the drunk techie dance and sing on the floor, all I could do was chuckle and sit back. "So what's a beautiful woman like you doing sitting all by herself?" An elegant voice husked from behind me. Feeling the subconscious smile form on my face I gracefully swivel on my stool to face the woman. However, I was completely taken by surprise when my eyes met the woman's. She was beautiful, she stood tall with an angelic smile and captivating brown eyes.

"Well she isn't alone anymore, now is she?" I say cheekily and pat the chair for her to sit in. The beautiful woman lets out a smile and sets her near empty whiskey glass next to mine.

"The name is Emily Prentiss," She says and holds out her hand. Gladly shaking her hand, I let it linger before pulling back. Her touch was like a volt of electricity that flowed through my veins, releasing goose bumps over my body. "What's your name beautiful?"

"Jennifer Jareau," I reply smoothly, "but most people call me JJ."

"Well Jennifer can I keep you company?" The gorgeous woman asks. I let out a toothy smile and nod. Ordering both of us another round fo drinks we started into a friendly conversation. She was truly gorgeous and 100% distracting. Everything about her was distracting. From the angelic bone structure to her body language. It was the slight touch that brought me back to reality. "So what do you do for a living Jennifer?" She says and takes a sip of her whiskey neat. Even the way she says my name sent shivers down my spine.

"If I told you I'm afraid I might have to kill you Miss Prentiss," I say huskily into her ear, placing my hand firmly on her knee. Hearing the small gasp that escaped her mouth, I let out a breathy release and felt a victory. It wasn't long till she recovers and laces her hand with mine.

"Sounds awfully dangerous," Emily replies teasingly. "Police?"

"Something like that," I say, "Are you from around here? I don't think I've ever seen you around before." Taking a sip from my gin and tonic I look around and see Penelope and Derek within game intensely in the corner.

"I just settled in not too long ago," Emily says casually, as she shamelessly runs her eyes over my body before adding, "Any you know…nothing is sexier than a woman with a gun," She lets out a wink before letting out the sexiest laugh I heard. "How about a game fo darts beautiful? Loser pays for the next round?"

Letting out a victorious grin I take the offering hand and follow her slowly to the dart board. "Good luck Prentiss, where I'm from darts is like a sport." I whisper as I stood behind her and nipped her ear tenderly. Not too long after my first bullseye did Emily and the others truly realize how screwed they actually were.

"Alright Jennifer you never told me you were this good at darts, way to hurt my ego." She says teasing and places her hands firmly on my hips.

Letting out a grin, I move in closer and place her arm loosely around her shoulder and pulled her as close as possible. "We I could certainly think of a way of boosting your ego if you're interested." I say huskily and stroke the baby hairs on the back of her neck. The woman's eyes dilated and pulled mea little closer so our hips were touching lightly. Leaning back in I whisper, "I think it's time to leave." Nodding quickly she took my hand and we made our way to the bar picking up my purse and coat. "Good night Penelope," I chuckle out and gave the woman a flirty wink. The chuckles continue as Derek lets out a howl. Leaving the bar we got into the car and drove back to her house. The car ride was quiet but filled with tension, watching the beautiful woman, I felt one hand resting possessively on my inner thigh and the other tapping lightly on the wheel. As soon as we made our way into her house, our hands were everywhere. Finally connecting her soft lips with mine for the first time.

 **No One's POV**

The kiss started of soft and gentle but slowly got more and more passionate. Their tongues danced together as the blonde's petite body was trapped between the wall and the older woman. Her hands gripping firmly on Jennifer's waist as her tongue assaults her throat. The blonde let out a throaty moan as Emily tails her plump lips torturously up Jennifer's neck and attaching her plump lips on the sensitive ears. "Fuck!" The blonde moans out and hastily rips Emily's blouse open. As the buttons scatter onto the floor the two became more frantic ask items of clothing off till they were both in their panties. Pulling away quickly, Emily pulls away from the kiss and leads JJ to the bedroom.

Jennifer smiles toothily as she pushes the brunette on the bed and crawls on top of Emily like a predator after its prey. Her eyes dilated and hungry for sex. Taking both of Emily's hands, she places them above her head and leans down just enough to hover over her plump, kissable lips. "Let me take care of you baby," She whispers and connects their lips roughly. Removing her lips, the blond trails them down the creamy, goddess body locking her lips on the abundant breasts. Sucking and nipping the soft skin. "You're so fuck perfect," Jennifer purrs, loving ever sound that was released from the elegant woman. After a few minutes of paying attention to her chest the slowly kisses trailed down the flat stomach until she reached the silk panties. Teasing the woman till she was begging…begging for release.

 **Jennifer's POV**

I woke up to the sounds of spring birds chirping and the bright rays of sun light covering my face. I opened my heavy eyes and looked around at the unfamiliar room. A small panic arose as I momentarily forget about my previous events of the night before. This wasn't my home, nor was this my bed. Slowly reliving the night activities, I turn my face over to the sleeping brunette in the bed. My god was she beautiful, and my god was the sex amazing. Quietly sliding out of the bed, making sure not to wake the sleeping beauty beside me, I search for my pants. Checking my phone, I realized that it was 5:5o. Not long after I felt my phone vibrate the Penelope's name pop up on my screen. "Jareau," I whisper into the phone, desperately trying not to wake Emily.

"Hey my crime fighting beauty, we have a new case and we need you here in an hour," Penelope says softly. I let out an exaggerated groan, of course we had a case. "Sorry to disturb you, me beautiful sapphic loving munchkin."

"Hmmmmmmm I'll see you later Pen." I reply and hang up. Sighing once more I roll out of bed and shamefully get dressed back into the same clothes as yesterday. Honestly it's one thing to do the walk of shame but having to go back to work, with profilers who know everything about you is torture. Once I was dressed I pull my hair back into a tight pony tail and went in search for the bathroom to touch up my make up. Thankfully it is still decent. That's when it dawned on me, I didn't have my car with me. Hating myself for what was about to happen next, I made my way back to the bedroom to wake the beautiful brunette. Carefully straddling the back of the naked woman, I started my small trail of kisses from her spine to behind her ear. "Good morning beautiful," I whisper softly and licked the shell of her ear. Before anything else could happen we rolled and I was on my back and the naked would had pinned me to the bed. Grinning at the sight before me I roll my hips into hers and groan.

"Hey," Emily replies with a grin before leaning down and connecting her lips with mine. I pulled her lips close to mine and kissed her harder. Groaning as she trails her hands under my baby blue pin stripped blouse.

"Hmmmmm I really hate stopping this but I just got called into work and I could really do with a change of clothes." I husk softly and pull her lips back into a quick peck.

"Of course I should probably should be getting up too," Emily says and rolls off me lazily. "Help yourself Jennifer." Seductively swaying her lips side to side I watch as she makes her way confidently to the closet. I couldn't help but grin at the red marks and scratches litter over her magnificent body. I couldn't help myself as my eyes trail to her ass and I bit my lips. My god she's gorgeous.

"Damn," I mutter as she slips on her work out gear.

Knowing I was caught I blushed and looked away. "Its okay to look you know, I don't mind." Emily says and lifts my chin with her index finger and captures her lips with mine. Once she pulls away she flashes her smile and drags me to the closet. "Take whatever you want." Pulling off my old shirt, I search her closet till I found a silky green blouse.

Making my way down the hall of the modern apartment I wrap my arms around the brunette and kiss the back of her neck. "I had a great time last night," I say softly and linked my hand with hers.

"As did I Jennifer Jareau," Emily replies and pulls me into a gentle kiss. "Do you have a ride to work?" Shit. Realizing I could easily take the subway I nod and kiss her again. "Do you have to go?" She whispers huskily and wraps her arms tightly around my waist.

"Unfortunately I do," I reply and move closer and bury my head briefly into her neck and kiss her shoulder. "We'll see each other again…Trust me." With that I left the apartment and made my way to the subway. I always complain about the subway but in all honesty it wasn't too bad together. Maybe that was because I was still under the drug of Miss Emily Prentiss. Her touch pulsated through my body and her kisses left me high. Shaking myself out of my daydream I was into the building, of course, not before bumping into Derek Morgan who was wearing a shit eating grin.

"Someone got lucky last night," he say cheerfully as we walked into the bullpen.

"How would you know," I ask warily and look away from his playful eyes.

"Well first off the hickey that is poking out of your blouse, secondly that is not your blouse, I've known you for 4 years and I've never seen it before. Lastly Penelope told me you left with some mystery woman," Morgan says proudly and parts me on the shoulder. "Who knew my girl has game."

Ignoring the muscular man, I made my way to my office. Quickly rinsing my mouth with some mouthwash I reapplied some makeup, making sure to cover the love bite that burned into my skin. "Everyone in the conference room now!" Hotch called out and walked into the larger room. Following behind I sat next to the tech analysis, ignoring the wide grin on her face.

"You and I are talking later my sapphic goddess," She whispers and nudges my shoulder.

"You know Pen I'm actually Bi so sapphic…."I begin to say before my the air in my body evaporated. She's here, in this room. Why? How? Watching the brunette it was obvious that she hadn't seen me yet.

"Team as you have seen in the past week things have been a little busy since Elle has resigned, so after a week of searching I would like you to meet Emily Prentiss, she will be joining the team." Hotch says in his monotone voice. No fucking way. This can't be happening.

Looking back at the elegant woman, I let out a silent curse as we made eye contact. I just fucked the new replacement without knowing it, and my god is she still beautiful.

 **Hey so as you can see it is almost identical to the story before. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it and I can keep up with it. Please feel free to leave reviews :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so I'm going to try and update as often as possible! Bare with my I am horrible with time management. Hopefully the first chapter was good and you all enjoyed it. Let me know what you think!**

 **Jennifer's POV**

I felt like the air was sucked out of my body. I couldn't believe she was standing before me. She was suppose to be a one nightstand, potentially more, not my coworker. Man Derek and Penelope are going to love this. Quickly snapping out of my daze I stood up and I held my hand out confidently. "It's nice to meet you Agent Prentiss." I say and shake her elegant hand.

"You too Agent Jareau," Emily says cheerfully and squeezes my hand slightly in acknowledgment.

"Alright wheels up in 30, we will debrief on the plane," Hotch says and leaves the room.

Waiting until the rest of the team leaves the room I couldn't help but secretly watch the beautiful woman we lastly left the room. The slow sway of her hips drove me crazy, seductive yet unintentional. Hearing the boisterous laugh spilling from the tech analysis I snap my attention to her and flush my cheeks. I was caught bare handed. Making my way over to the rest of the team I see that everyone has happily taken to the new agent son the team. I wasn't surprised though, she charming and intelligent. "Hey guys," I say cheerfully and plop myself next to Emily.

"So Emily how is Virginia treating you?" The muscular man barks. "Have you had time ti hit up any of the bars yet?"

"It's not going too bad, I've finally settled into my apartment the other day so I've been pretty busy the past couple of weeks," Emily says with her usual silky vice. Taking a glance up at the woman I couldn't help but notice how powerful and sexy she looked in a crisp white button down and work slacks. The brunette is literally the definition of sex on legs, those legs could go on for days. "I actually had a couple drinks last night as a bar called Knoxville."

"No way were were there last night too!" Penelope says excitedly, "We usually go there after a case. I can't believe we didn't see you."

She chuckled before responding, "Ahahaha yeah I was a little preoccupied," Emily says nervously and scratches the back of her neck. Trying to hide the smirk I look down at my phone and scroll through my texts as if I was doing something. "I definitely saw you though, you were pretty drunk though so I doubt you remember me."

"Did mystery women text you yet sweet cheeks?" Penelope says teasingly and reaches for my phone. Swatting her hands away, I feel my cheeks and the tip of my ears flush and I look away from the team. Shaking my head I shove my phone back into my pocket. "Well if you give me a name I can change that for you pumpkin." She says teasingly and pokes my stomach.

Letting out a laugh I give her a playful push. "No way, I'm not ready to give you that satisfaction yet Penelope. You already know too much about my personal life to threaten me with." I reply teasingly and pick up my bag. "How about I give you a quick tour before we leave?" Looking over at Emily I give her a friendly smile.

"You're no fun Jennifer Jareau," Penelope cursed goofily as we walked away. As promised I gave her a brief tour of the building before taking her hand and pulling her into the bathroom so we could talk in private.

"I had not idea that you were the new agent!" I whisper loudly leaning against the door, preventing others from entering.

"I didn't know you worked with the BAU!" She whispers back loudly and began to pace. "What are we going to do?!" Watching the beautiful woman paces around the bathroom, I couldn't help but smirk before pulling her flush against my front. "I'm serious Jennifer, this is my first day and I've already broken the rules." Feeling the woman put a slight resistance up, I let go and move away sadly. I don't how I expected for anything more than just friendship but it still hurt. "Jen come on."

"No, its okay Emily I understand, don't worry," I say and turn around. As I headed towards the handle I felt a delicate hand grip my bicep.

"Hey now," She says and pulls me close. Closing my eyes I prepare fr the reject, only instead I feel the familiar lips on my shoulder. "I was this Jennifer, you're already so addicting to me," She says and kisses my shoulder again. "Maybe we can keep it between us for now and see where it takes us."

Turning around dI give her a chase kiss, "hmmm I don't know, I might need some convincing later on," I say cheekily. With that I left the room and made my way on to the plane. Settling across from Spencer and Derek, I open the case and start to read over the information. I could tell I wasn't going to like this one, mind you that I don't really like any of the cases we take but this one in particular is not nice. The unsub was targeting young blonde women who had successful jobs. Completely narcissistic and extreme overkill on each victim. Great. Once the debriefing was over I slyly made my was over and sat across from Derek. "Hey," I say quiet yang give him a soft smile. The muscular man was like the brother I never got, he was protective but loved to tease and push mea around.

"Hey JJ how are you feeling? A little sore, achy perhaps?" He says teasingly and winks at me. Groaning I roll my eyes and ignore him comment. "What can I do for you blondie?"

"I need some help planning a date," I say quietly and looked around us, I didn't want Emily to hear my plan. "I want to surprise…" pausing for a second I had to think of a way to describe Emily without exposing her. "I want to surprise the woman form last night with a date." Watching his eyebrow raise, I roll my eyes and respond, "There's something about her, she's special."

"So what you're saying is that you need Derek Morgan, aka, Love Doctor to help you win her over?" He said smugly and wiggled his eyebrows. Throwing my pen at him, he chuckled. "Alright! How would you describe this mystery woman to me?"

"She's gorgeous Derek," I gush, "SHe's so mysterious and elegant. Not to mention her eyes are enchanting and she has the raspiest voice. And the sex isn't too bad either." Looking up at the man I couldn't help but blush. I don't know how I'm going to hide my feelings for Emily, I just want to shower her with affection.

"You've got it bad girl," He says and chuckle. "Why not take her to a wine tasting tour at the vineyard. It's simple but elegant." Feeling a plan already form in my mind, I couldn't help but feel giddy. Of course Derek had the perfect idea for a date. The cocky little shit has women trailing behind him everywhere he goes. "I want to meet her Jaye, if she makes my girl this happy I want to meet her."

It wasn't long till we arrived in Boston and we made our way to the station. Luckily detective has a room ready for us along with everything else we needed. Based offf the unsubscribe cooling period we knew that we wound't wait long till he strikes again. "Alright, Morgan take Emily too the most recent crime scene and get as much as you can. Rossi and JJ, I need you to go to the morgue, Reid stay here and try and create a geographical map." Hotch says. Quickly pouring myself a mug of coffee,, I brush past Emily and give her a soft smile before making my way to the car.

Arriving at the morgue we were greeted by Doctor Akinson who went over the extent of the wounds. It seemed as though he held these women for a couple of days before killing them with a bullet to the back of their head. There was abrasions on their wrists and ankles, providing us that the unsubstantiated likely had them restrained during their captivity. By the amount of injuries that were littered over the body it was easy to say that he was a sexual sadist. The one think however that was scary was the fact that I was looking at a women who could easy be related to me. I knew I couldn't let it get to me but the feeling of knowing that, that could me me sends shivers down my spine. Once we had gone through each victim we made our way back to the station. Walking int both quiet station I noticed that the team was getting ready to call it a night. Grabbing my go bag and my jacket I follow the others up to our rooms. "What room are you in?" Emily asks quietly and nudges my shoulder.

"Same as yours," I say with a cocky grin on my face. "Luckily wear the only 2 girls on the team that travel." Quickly we said our goodnight s to the Spence and Derek before I close the door and dramatically fall flat onto the bed, face down. "God I'm so tired!" I cry out and peak over my shoulder at the amused woman. "Come to bed Em." I say huskily and grab her hands, slowly pulling her so her body dropped over mine.

"We should get some sleep Jennifer," Em mumbles as I pepper kiss her neck.

"Fine," I let out exasperatedly before giving her my best pout. Seeing that she was not willing to budge, I roll off the bed and head to the bathroom. Taking my time, I brush my teeth, wash my face and strip down and putting my oversized academy shirt. Heading back into the room I see the beautiful women rolling her neck back and forth, obviously trying to get some knots out. "Want me to get those for you? No funny business I promise." I say innocently and pull the duvet cover back, hinting her to get on her stomach. Without saying a thing she takes her shirt off and lays down on the bed. "You're so beautiful, you know that?" I hum as I straddle her ass.

Pulling out some lotion from my draw I rub some on my hands before carefully tending to her tight neck. Slight moans filled the room as I made my way down her back. Promising nothing more I kiss the dimples on her back then the back of her neck before rolling off. "Why don't you get ready for bed Em, it's been a long day." I whisper

"But I'm so comfortable Jen!" She whines, "You're hands put me to sleep baby." Smirking at the comment I wanted to respond back with more innuendo but decided not to.

"Get ready for bed then we can cuddle Em." I order. After a couple minutes later the woman reappeared, now in nothing but a tank top and panties. My mouth went dry. Wanting nothing more than to rip them off her body and ravish her, instead I pull her body close and give her check a quick peck. "Good night Emily," I whisper and curl into her more, slowly falling into a deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright so I've definitely been Rewriting these a lot faster than I thought, hope you still like them. Feel free to write a review if there is anything I should change or add. Enjoy!**

 **Jennifer's POV**

"Garcia are you sure this is him?" Hotch says. IT was a little over 3 minutes ago where we had finally caught our lucky break. Tossing Emily the ballistic vest, I tighten the shoulder straps and double check for my glock.

"Absolutely sir, Joshua Greene is the unsub," Garcia confirms, "The address is 589 Zambeon Drive. Please be safe my loves!"

"Thanks baby girl." Derek says and hangs up on the bubbly tech analysis. Quickly the team broke up into 3 subs and made our way into the neighbourhood. It was quiet and I couldn't help but notice how separated each house was from the next. No one would ever hear a single scream. Pulling into the drive we quickly split up and made our way to the house. It was old and worn down. Paint splinted down the sides of the house and the patio was crooked. "JJ, Emily and I will take the back," Derek hushed through the mic, "Hotch, Ross and Reid take the front." On the count of three the front and back door were kicked open and we made our way through the house. Following the sounds of the muffled screams we found the bunker. Without thinking Derek and Emily open the doo and I quietly walk down the creaky stairs. "Joshua Greene this is the FBI," I below out, holding my gun firmly in front of me. Hearing the muffled screams I run towards the woman who was tied against the radiator and took off her gag. "Everything is going to be okay now. I'm Jennifer Jareau and I'm with the FBI, everything is going to be alright." I didn't realize the unsub was in the room till I felt the piercing pain across my shoulder. Letting out a painful groan I scramble back to my feet where I came face to face with the unsub. "Put the bat down Joshua." I say lowly and put my hand out, my shoulder screamed in pain but I kept my stance.

Swinging the wooden bat, I was quick to duck and grab his wrist and twist it, quickly disabling the main. "You bitch!" he growls and thrashes his head back into my face. Kicking out his knees, he drops to the ground.

Footsteps soon filled the room as I look over my shoulder and see Derek and Emily making there way over quickly. Puling out his cuffs Derek takes the man from me and tightens the restraints on the man and pulling him to his feet. "Your shoulder," Emily says softly and looks at my dislodged shoulder. Smiling through the pain, I pointed towards the blonde.

"Go help her, I'm fine Em," I groan out. Standing up a little straighter I feel a way of nausea hit me and I feel the bile threaten to come. I didn't feel sick but the pain of my shoulder and nose made me want to be sick. Tenderly making my way up to the team I see the ambulance driving off with the woman. "Is she going to be okay?" I ask as the ambulance disappears from the neighbourhood.

"She'll be fine, why don't you have Emily take you to the hospital to get your shoulder and nose checked out." The bossman says and looks over at me. I hated the hospital, everyone knew I didn't like them. "Agent Jareau go to the hospital." Hotch orders and snickers when I dramatically give in.

Driving in the silence I couldn't help but admire the woman next to me. "You kicked ass back there today Jen," She says with a chuckle. "And I'm right you know….nothing is sexier than a woman with a gun." Wiggling her eyebrows I let out a chuckle, almost immediately regretting it though due to my nose. Seeing the concern she squeezes my thigh and strokes the inside of my thigh with her fingers. It didn't feel sexual but it was calming. "So what's this about dinner?"

Kissing her cheek, I lean back into my chair and begin to answer her question. "Once every case is done we try and have a family dinner together, or we go out to the bar." Smiling at the beautiful woman I could help but kiss her again at the red lights. We didn't say anything else till we arrived at the hospital, luckily I didn't have to wait long till I was treated. Like expected my shoulder was dislocated and luckily my nose was nothing more than bruised. The bad part of any injury to your nose is your pretty much end up with racoon eyes for a while. Making out way into the hotel room, I grunt in frustration as I throw my sling on the ground and attempt to change my shirt.

"Hey what did that sling ever do to you Miss Grumpy Pants?" Emily says teasingly and wraps her arms carefully around my waist. Letting out a painful chuckle, I wince and hold my arms her arms tight around my body. "Let me help you, you big baby." She say huskily but teasingly and captures my lips with hers. Moaning into her mouth I let her tongue invade my mouth as I turn in her hold. Gently she unbuttons my blouse and shrugs it off my shoulders. "Mmmmm lets get you changed baby."

"That was cruel Agent Prentiss," I say and poke my tongue out. Watching the woman pull out my favourite green tank top along with my cardigan I let out a smile. She knew what I liked. Taking her time she helps me get dressed again before putting my sling back across my body.

Once we were ready to go we made our way to the front of the hotel where the others stood patiently. Deciding on a small Mexican restaurant a block away, we decided walk. As the night went on the team laughed and smiled. One thing that's for sure about this team is that we are family. We care for each other like family would, be we also pester and tease each other like siblings and friends do. It was also certain that Emily fitted in perfectly. But we already knew that. She's one of those people who you can't help but love, everything from her smile to her laugh was enchanting. I wish I could tell the others about us. I want everyone to know that this woman is off the market and mine, but I know now is not the time. For heck sakes we haven't even gone out on a date yet. Feeling the firm hand on my thigh I pull myself out fo thought and look over at the beautiful woman. "You ready to go back to the hotel?" Emily says, "You need to take your meds."

"It's getting late anyway, we should all try and get some sleep, we have an early flight back tomorrow." Rossi says. Nodding silently I watch as the men fight over the bill, it happened every time. Luckily no one got hurt this time and Rossi paid like usual. Making our way back to the hotel I couldn't help but want to hold Emily's hand. Luckily the way back was quicker and we were soon in private where I could touch her without a care in the world.

"How about a bath Jen?" The gorgeous woman says and makes her way to the bathroom, "You're should is going to be sore."

"Only if you join me," I say sincerely and tug on the collar of her shirt and pull her into a quick kiss.

"Wouldn't want to be anywhere else," Emily says with the cheesiest smile on her face. Once the bathtub was filled with steaming water and bubbles, the beautiful agent helped me undress, slowly kissing the naked body beneath it. My heart fluttered as she worshipped my body. Helping me off the counter we settle in the tub with my back into her front. Feeling the full breasts against my back I couldn't help but let out a throaty moan. "You're so beautiful Jennifer," Emily mutters and she places a kiss to my neck. Tilting my head I let the woman suck tenderly on my neck and behind my ear.

"Fuck Emily," I breath out and pull her hand closer to my heated centre. My shoulder ached but I didn't care as my body was too enhanced by lust to recognize the pain. It didn't take long for her long, nimble finger to bring me over the edge and my body to go limp into hers. "Am I the only one who thinks it's slightly crazy how much I already care for you? I mean it's been 3 days and you're all that I think about."

Seeing the slight blush on her face I lean up and kiss the underside of her jaw. "Maybe it is crazy, but I love crazy." Emily says and kisses me again. "Lets get you to bed Jen," She whispers and helps me out fo the bath. Drying both us off, I take my beds and lay on the bed completely take, not caring about anything in the world. Feeling the clothed woman behind me, I roll into her warmth and close my eyes. "Goodnight Jennifer." She whispers and captures my lips one last time.

"Goodnight Em." I mumble back before slowly falling asleep.

 **Emily's POV**

I was never use to waking up with someone in my bed, but waking up next to a naked Jennifer Jareau was definitely something I could get use to. Hearing her groan and pull the pillow over her face I couldn't help but laugh at the childish move. "We have 40 minutes till we need to be on the plane babe." I say softly and attempt to pull the pillow from her face. Slipping out of the warm bed I saunter over the the bathroom with a change of clothes and some makeup. As I got ready I couldn't help but let my mind wonder to the petite blonde who was in bed. Finishing my final look I walk out of the bathroom to see that there was finally some progress that Jennifer had made. Now half dress, I couldn't help but chuckle as I wasted the blonde get progressively more pissed bath the sling she had to wear.

"You know instead of laughing you could help me," She huffed and look over at me.

"Of course," I reply simply and walk behind her. Clasping her bra, I next help her get into her plain navy 3 quarter length shirt without aggravating her shoulder too much. Once we were ready we made our way down to the rest of the team and followed them to the jet. Through the short plane ride I talked mostly to Derek while Jennifer slept quietly in the corner. The conversation was a cheery topic, obviously just trying to learn more things about each other. I could tell I already that we would be good friends, there's something about how he talks that makes you feel like you've known him forever.

"Do you wanna come out with us tonight? Usually the girls and I hit up the bar after a case just to catch up the latest gossip." Dereks asks and wiggles his eyebrows.

"That's be amazing, I haven't had time to really get to know you all," I reply. Well that was a tiny lie but it won't hurt anyone. Shifting my attention to the sleeping beauty I couldn't help but let out a grin. "I have a feeling we're all going to be good friends."

Like expected the night was a lot of fun and my theory was correct. These are people I could trust and be friends with. We gossiped, drank and played pool the entire night. I even got to meet Kevin and Savannah who seemed to be equally happy to meet me. The only part that sucked was that I couldn't hold Jennifer in my arms and kiss her out in public. Maybe one day we can be a normal couple. I mean the teams already seems to be open to the idea of Penelope and some tech analysis dating, maybe they would be okay with it.


	4. Chapter 4

**So these chapter that I'm rewriting will most likely all come within the next week. I've got some time that I can dedicate the story to. IF you've read the story before you'll likely know what's going to happen soon, if not, I hope you like where ether plot it heading :)**

 **Jennifer's POV**

It's been a little over a week since Emily had joined the BAU and a little over a week since our first encounter. BY now everyone has gotten use to Emily and she no longer feels like she doesn't belong or has to prove something. Seeing Emily at work has turned out to be harder than we originally thought. We'd spend our days together as co-workers then be lovers at night. I could tell Penelope and Derek were getting more and more curious, from the constant sneaking around to the mysterious texts I've been getting. We've talked about it, Emily and I, we've talked about telling the team, or some of the team, we're just still worried about the back fire. "You ready for girls night out?" Penelope hollers out as she wanders carelessly into my apartment. Maybe giving her that extra key was not the best idea, especially now that Emily is over more nights. "Damn girl you look hot!" Letting out a laugh, I look down at my outfit and shrugged. I decided to go with my black ripped skinny jeans, black low v-cut tank top and my maroon leather jacket. It was nothing out of the ordinary. Feeling my phone buzz in my back pocket I pull it out and see a message from Emily.

 _Em ~ You look hot babe ;)_

"Is that a text from mystery babe?" The bubbly tech asks and attempts to look over my shoulder. Blushing I put my phone back in my pocket and roll my eyes playfully at my friend. "A booty call perhaps." Wiggling her eyebrows and smirking.

"Ha she wishes," I reply teasingly knowing that the beautiful woman could hear my answer. Noticing Emily rising her eyebrow in disbelief, I let out a chuckle and pull out my phone quickly to reply.

 _Jen ~ Thnx Em :) and if you play your cards right, maybe you'll get lucky._

 _Em ~ You know you can't resist me ;)_

Putting my phone away I follow EM and Penelope to the car. "Where are we going tonight?" Emily asks Penelope and we drive through the city.

"We're going to Knoxville," Penelope says as we drive into the parking lot. "It's our classic night out Sweet Pea." Grinning I link arms with both of them as we settle down in a booth. A night out with my girlfriend and my best friend was always what I wanted.

"I'll go get the beers," Emily says and flashes us a smile before leaving to the bar. The bar was busy like usual but the beautiful, angelic woman stood out in the crowd, her head tilted backwards in a chuckle and she brings a handsome man over to the table with her. Not really paying attention to what Penelope was saying, I couldn't keep my eyes off her. I wanted to be jealous and saunter my way over and pull her into my arms but I knew I couldn't, so here stayed, biting the inside of my cheek. "Ladies, this is Brad, Brad is a real FBI agent!" Emily says in a gush of false flirtation. Placing the beers in front of us, I was quick to pull it close and take a sip of the cold alcoholic drink

"Really?" Penelope says and smirks. Hearing the hum of Emily, the bubbly blonde tech continues, "That's so exciting, what is it like at Quantico?" Grinning, I now realized what was happening and joined in. Trying my best to stifle my laugh and look fascinated by the man posing as an agent.

"It's quite impressive," The smug man says with a toothy grin.

Leaning forward in the table, I twirled a strand of my ahi and looked at the man. "What department are you in?" I asked and smiled at him before smiling back at Emily.

"I'm afraid that's classified," Brad says and winks at the 3 of us. I knew Penelope was loving ever minute of it.

"Ooooh, it must be tough keeping all those secrets," I say and pop a nut in my mouth, slowly licking the salt of my fingers and smirking. Okay, maybe I was enjoying this too.

"It's a skill like everything else, carpenters are good at building things and measuring…FBI is good at keeping secrets and kicking criminal ass," Brad says smoothly and winks at Emily. Okay, I definitely did not enjoy that!

Chuckling along with the girls, I look up at Emily as she started to talk, "Oh, do you have to carry around a badge and gun with you everywhere?" The man simply shrugged and looked Emily up and down, obviously checking my girlfriend out. "Can I see it?"

"See what?" The tall man says with a smug look on his stupid face.

Looking the man up and down Emily says as seductively as possible, "Your badge." Sighing, the man hesitates and chuckles.

"I'm afraid that's classified." He says.

"Tell me Brad, does it look anything like this?" The beautiful brunette says and pulls out her badge showing her credentials and ID.

"Or this?" I say innocently, pulling mine out too as well as Penelope pulling hers out. Chuckling at the clearly embarrassed man, he bit his lip in frustration before waling away silently. The chuckles turned into laughter as the gorgeous woman sat net to me and took a long sip of her cool beer.

"You have definitely gotten on my good list girl, that was awesome!" Penelope says as her laughter finally died down. "He was cute though," she says and winks at Emily. "And interested." Seeing the Em fluster slightly, I look down at the nuts and take another two.

"He's not my type to be honest." Emily says, suddenly going shy. Smiling, I subtly squeeze her knee with reinsurance.

"aaaaaaah another fellow sapphic lover," Penelope says in realization. Rolling my eyes at my friend, I feel a nudge at my shoulder and I chuckle nervously. Maybe we'll finally tell her. "Just your type too JJ," Pen whispers loudly in my ear. Obviously wanting Emily to hear as well. Looking over at the flushed woman I could see how nervous she was. "You guys would make the sexiest couple. Sapphic, badass agents in love."

"She's not lying you know," Emily says and links her fingers with mine. I couldn't tell if this was her way of saying we could tell Penelope but once I saw her squeeze my hand encouraging me, I grinned widely.

"I guess now is the time to tell you more about my mystery girl them," I say with a sly grin. Stalling momentarily for the dramatic purpose, I could see Penelope was practically on the edge of her chair, waiting for me to reveal the beautiful woman. "You actually know her pretty well." Glancing over at Emily, I could help but let a grin spread across my face. Not wanting to wait anymore, I softly cup my girlfriends cheek and kiss her lightly on the lips.

"No fucking way!" Penelope squealed and point at Emily. "Emily is your mysterious one night stand/ girlfriend?! What the fuck JJ, why didn't you tell me!"

Before I could even answer, I feel the woman next to me pull me close so your hips were connected and a feathery kiss was placed on my shoulder. God this woman. "I asked Jennifer if we could keep it a secret just for a little while, just because I was starting work and I didn't want to get fired for fraternizing with a coworker." Emily says, "But i know you guys and I now know that you can keep a secret."

"Besides, I haven't even been able to take her out on a date yet because of work and my shoulder." I ass on and smile at the gorgeous woman.

"Your secret is safe with my badass crime fighters," Penelope replies and grins widely. "How about an official kiss for the new couple."

"We're not-" I start to say but Emily cuts me off.

"Let her be love," The beautiful woman whispers and tilts my jaw so I was facing her angelic face. Letting out a sigh I lean forwards and connect our lips together for a chaste kiss. Feeling her pull away, I pull her back in for one more kiss. the Obnoxious squeal coming from our friend pulled us apart and I linked our hands together. "So Penelope I hear form a little birdie about an unfortunate even in which Rossi and Kevin Lynch." Emily says and smirks, easily turning the tables on the bubbly tech.

"Of course you heard about that," She muffles an takes a rather large gulp of beer.

Following our girls night we ended up with another case the next day. Luckily the case lasted only a couple days ad we were able to find the child alive and the woman was put behind bars. It wasn't rare for women to by the unsaid but more so in the cases of kidnap are the unsubstantiated women than men. Sitting on the back of the ambulance with the little girl, my heart soared as I watched Emily comfort the little girl as we waited for her parents to arrive. Just when I thought the woman has me wooed, I find her doing something even more amazing. It was long that the family was reunited and we were back on the plane on our way home. "So I'm thinking that we could do that date this weekend," I whisper into her ear. Looking back at the team to see if they were paying attention, I slid my hand into hers and interlocked our fingers.

"It's about god damn time Jennifer," Emily says lowly and squeezed my hand.

 **Sunday Night**

 **Jennifer's POV**

"Pen I don't know if I can do this," I say. It was the night of our first date and i'm a nervous wreck, pacing back and forth in my bedroom. I had about forty minutes till I had to pick Emily up and I was still trying to figure out what I wanted to wear. "Pen what do I wear?"

Penelope looks through my dress and pulls a dark purple dress and lifts it up to my check and hums with approval. "Sweet cheeks there is nothing to be worries about. Emily obviously likes you…a lot," Penelope says and hands me the dress. Slipping into the form fitting dress, I could finally breath again, at least I have clothes on. "She would still like you, even if you were wearing sweats to this date. Em likes you for who you are, and you deserve this night Jennifer Jareau." Doing a little twirl and checking myself in the mirror I couldn't help but blush wildly as Penelope added in, "Do you plan on putting gout?" Wiggling her eyebrows. I shook my head and blushed

"You do realized the first time we met led to a one night stand." I say. Zoning out to the amazing sex momentarily, I realized I wasn't alone and that my friend was laughing. "Yes the sex is amazing, but I want to treat this like a proper date, she deserves that. If the night goes well then perhaps a kiss at the ned of the night." Rolling my eyes I shoo the woman out of my house and finished off my make up and hair. I wanted this to be perfect. 15 minutes later I was at her penthouse, knocking anxiously at her door. It only took a second before the door opened and I was greeted by the angelic woman. "H-hey….wow you look amazing," I stutter out stupidly. Gosh Jennifer you stammering like you have a high school crush.

"You look beautiful too babe," Emily says and leans for ward to give me a kiss. Before connecting out lips I turn my face so it connects with my cheek. "What?"

"I, Miss Prentiss am taking you on our first official date. I want to do this properly, which means no kissing." I reply teasingly. "Are you ready to go?" The gorgeous woman simply smiled and interlocked our fingers. The drive to the Trap Creek Vineyard was long, but thankfully not awkward. Form the overly dramatic and silly karaoke to the light banter thrown back and forth.

"SO where are you taking my Agent Jareau?" Emily says playfully and squeezes my thigh. Under any other normal circumstances I wouldn't have jumped form her touch but tonight I'm on edge. I just hope she likes the date.

Noticing that I stopped at a red light I quickly turn my head towards her and close the distance till we were almost kissing. Nose to nose, forehead to forehead. "Can't tell you that love, you're just going to have to wait." I say and kiss her cheek before putting my attention back on the road. Winking at the now flustered woman I continue my drive to our destination. After a good 10 minutes we finally arrived at the Vineyard. "What do you think?" I ask nervously and rub my hands together. The location was very beautiful and rustic and the sunset made it 10x better.

"What I think?! I think you're incredible Jennifer," Emily says and links her arm with mine. The night went amazingly, we started with a tour of the vineyard and learning a brief history behind the building and the making of wine. After that we sat down and enjoyed a candle lit dinner, along with of course, wine. Lots of it. "So I believe on a typical first date we have a round of questions we ask each other, you know, to get to know each other better." Emily says playfully and flashing her addictive smile. "Tell me about your family?

"Alright well I was born and raised in East Allegheny Pennsylvania. I am the youngest of 3. I grew up playing soccer and I was originally going to university with a soccer scholarship but I ended up going to Georgetown after reading one of Rossi's books," I say simply and take a sip of my wine. Family has always been a rough subject after what had happened with Rosaline, but I want Emily to trust me and know me. "How about you Miss Prentiss?"

Sitting back in my chair I observed the elegant woman as she nervously rubs the fine hairs on the back of her neck. "My childhood was nothing special, I grew up with an ambassador as a mother so I never really had a childhood like a normal kid would." Chuckling quietly to herself she continues, "Once I was old enough to escape I sent myself to Yale and then I came to the FBI after some office work."

Frowning a little at the sadness behind her captivating eyes, I squeezed her hand and gave her a comforting smile. "I guess your family moved around due to your mothers work?"

"Yes we did. From what I remember we lived in Ukraine, Italy, France, and many other countries in Europe. Don't get me wrong, as much as I hated moving, it was amazing to learn the new cultures and languages." The brunette replies and grins. "Plus because of it I'm fluent in at least 4 languages."

That's fucking hot. Damn "You speak many languages and you never told me?" I say with a smirk. Leaning across the table, I whisper into her ear huskily. "I'm going to remember that when you're screaming my name." Hearing the hitch in her voice I let out a chuckle and kiss her cheek again and sit back down….Point JJ.

"You Jennifer will be the death of me," Emily growls and checks me out, licking her lips as she stared as my chest. After we enjoyed our shared dessert, we ended up at the familiar park that I once use to enjoy. Quietly we walked through the park, appreciating the time we were sharing. Finding my secret passage, I feel my date come to a halt. "Jen this is trespassing." Evidently worried about the law, I rolled my eyes and pulled her flush against my front.

Gliding one arm around her waist, placing my hand on her lower back. The other cupping her jaw, I looked into her eyes before saying, "Trust me Em…Please." Leaning my forehead against hers I continued, "I promise it's nothing dangerous." Feeling her nod in my hand, I smile and connect our hands and make our way along the fence till I found the teared hole. "When I first moved here after I graduated, I stumbled upon this place one drunken night and ever since it has always been my safe place. IC one here when I'm upset or when I need to escape from reality." Sitting down next to the beautiful woman, I rest my head on her shoulder and we stared into the night sky. So peaceful.

"This view is amazing," Emily says in awe as she gazes upon the night sky over the city. It was quiet an astounding view. the view was painted perfectly.

"It really is isn't it." I mumbled, as cheesy as it sounds, it wasn't the sunset I was talking about. My view was much more beautiful, it was the gorgeous Emily Prentiss. Feeling the woman looking at me, I look down at her lips then up at her eyes, I did it one more time before slowly connecting our lips for a chase kiss. before tucking my head in the crook of her neck.

"Such a sop you are," Emily says, lightly teasing me and kissing the top of my head. "Thanks you Jennifer. This was perfect, you're perfect."

"Only for you babe." I reply and kiss the crook of her neck. Needless to say this was by far my favourite date I've ever been on. Not because I planned it, but because it was with her. She made it special


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm glad to see that you guys are enjoying my story! Sorry my finals have just started and I've been losing my mind trying to be ready. Sorry about the small errors that I'm making, I do look over my story before posting but I struggle sometimes to see anything wrong.**

 **Jennifer's POV**

2 months, it's been a little over 2 months since Emily and I first met, it's also be a little over 2 months since Emily had joined the BAU. Like expected she s like the missing piece of the puzzle in our team. Incredibly smart, and like always, irresistible. Her smile is contagious to everyone and can light up the room. Her gorgeous brown eyes captivate my from across the room leaving me speechless and dazed. Surprisingly no one knows about our relationship beside Penelope, that is of course if she kept her promise and kept quiet. We want to tell everyone, we really do but we're afraid of being split apart.

I was stuck in thought when I felt Emily's strong arms pull me flush against her bare front. Leaning happily against the brunette, I let out a breathy exhale as she places a kiss to the back of my ear then sucking on my lobe. "What has gotten into you?" I say and chuckle as I turned around and faced the naked women. My eyes gaze over her beautiful body as she quickly unbuttons my blouse while sucking tentatively on my pounding pulse. Sliding my hands over her silky skin, I rest them on her lower back and slowly tracing her dimples and spine eliciting goosebumps over her golden skin.

"I just missed you baby, that's all," She replies softly and pulls me in closer till there was no space between us. "You've been locked away in your office till late all week and I wan to show you how much I've missed you." Without another second I pull her into a fierce kiss and tangling my fingers into her raven hair. Our kisses soon became more and more urged and possessive and soon enough our naked bodies were flushed against the kitchen table. "God I've missed you body." She growls and she gets on her knees and places a kiss on my calf "And your legs, baby you have legs that go on for days. kissing up my legs, missing my heated centre. She pushes me lightly so I was laying down with my legs wrapped around her bare waist. Trailing her lips down her neck and onto my chest, I felt my whole body ignite with lust. I wanted her now! My moans were uncontrollable at this point.

But of course out precise time was ruined by the dreadful noise of our work phones. "Fucking hell," I groan out before picking up my phone. Of course it was the BAU. "Jareau," I call out a little too aggressively.

"Hey buttercup! I hate to do this but we have a case," Penelope says.

"I didn't pick one though," I reply a little confusingly. Every case that we pursued went through my hands, it was rare that we had one that went straight to Strauss or Hotch. This usually meant they were pretty bad.

"I know it came straight to Dragon Lady," the bubbly woman says, "I assume you will let Em know that we need to head in?" Hearing the smirk in her voice I roll my eyes.

"Already on it, see you soon Pen," I say and hang up. Letting out a growl at the naked women before me, I pull her body back into mine and sigh. "We have a case." Racking my eyes up her body I bite her collarbone sharply. "When we're done this case, you are mine!"

"Baaaby," Emily groans out in frustration and follows me to the bedroom. "One day I'll have you to myself."

Once we were finished getting ready we made our way to the BAU where everyone was already there. Making a b-line to the coffee pot I pour myself the heavenly drink into my mug. "I need everyone in the conference room now." Hotch says as he made his way into the conference room. Following, we all settled in the room and open the large file. "In the past month 3 couples have been found tortured and murdered in downtown New Orleans. First couple was Alycia and Maia Horondi, the second was Charlotte and Abby Summers and the latest couple was Naomi and Alexis King. Al the stories are the same, they were last scene at a gay bar and turned up in the alley 4 days later." Hotch says.

My stomach churned, cases don't usually get to me but this hit hard. I feared my Emily and myself. Smiling weakly at the gorgeous woman beside me, I feel her squeeze my knee softly. "Is there any signs of sexual assault?" I ask a bit my lip.

"I'm afraid so," Penelope says.

"So he's a narcissistic homophobe." Morgen says slightly and growled. "Why is it only now that the case has come to us?"

"Who knows, but now we have it and we can stop him," Hotch says. "Strauss and I both believe that going undercover would be the best way to drag the unsub out of the shadows. I would normally argue that this is the wrong way to go but as you can see the unsub has a type, blonde and brunettes."

The room went silent in realization. "Wait, you want Jen and I go to undercover together?" Emily says in obvious surprise, we were all a little shocked. I mean don't get me wrong, the acting would come naturally but the idea of putting our relationship on the line is daunting. What if something happens to Emily? I can't hurt her or be the cause of that. "Sir."

"Is there going to be an issue with this arrangement? I thought that the 2 of you would be perfect due to your current relationship." Hotch says and raises his eyebrow. The cat was out of the bag. Suddenly chocking on the coffee I was drinking my eyes went wide as I sputtered in disbelief. How did he know? Where we that obvious? "What?"" I ask as innocently as possible. There was no way that they could have known this entire time. Looking around the room no one seemed to be surprised, what the fuck.

"So how long have you two been together officially?" Derek asks and smirks widely.

Looking over at my blushing girlfriend, I lace my fingers with her before answering. "We met the day before she joined the team." I say quietly. The realization his Derek before it hit me, of course he figured out that she was the woman from the bar. "Not one work Derek." I bark and poke my tongue out at the man who chuckled and whistled.

"Sir, I had no intention of breaking your trust and going behind your back, I hope you know that." Emily says softly looking into her bosses eyes. I knew she was terrified of losing her job, hopefully deep down Hotch knows she shouldn't be punished for this. Rubbing her hand softly in comfort as she waited a response.

"Strauss and I have already talked about this and we agree that while we usually wouldn't allow this to happen we watched you two and realized that you can keep your personal lives away from work easily." Hotch says . Watching the gorgeous woman finally breathe, I lift her hand and kiss her knuckles and smiled widely. Seeing my girlfriend smile I couldn't help but smile back and look at the rest of the team who was happily watching the two of us.

"What do we need to do bossman?" I ask and lean back.

 **Emily's Pov**

I was shocked to say the least, I didn't realize that we were that obvious and I was definitely shocked about how well they took the news. I should have known that working around a team of profilers the they would uncover the truth. Going undercover definitely won't be easy, especially with someone I love. I mean yeah the acting will come naturally due to our current relationship but the idea of putting Jennifer in danger terrifies me.

We were already very similar to the victims, we sat comfortably in the ages group that the unsub targeted as well as our physical features. It didn't take long fo the team to help us make a new story and new names. Jennifer because Jessica Merlon, a teach and I was Lauren Dax, a paediatrician. We had met through a mutual friend and had been dating for a little over 6 months.

"You love this don't you," I say and chuckle at the bubbly tech as she watched us with delight. Smiling at my beautiful girlfriend I casually drape my arm around the back of her chair and watch her as she bit her lip out of concentration. It was utterly adorable.

"You have no idea kitten," Penelope replies and watches us intensely. "You guys are just too cute."

"I second that," Derek says and smirks. "How about we al go and celebrate at Knoxville tonight? Give you two a chance to get into character."

"I think that would be a great idea," Rossi says. Not long after finalizing our story and our identification Emily and I quickly popped back to my place and got changed into something more casual. Opting for my black jeans, and white v-cut tee, I watched the hot blonde as she changed into her burgundy tank top and leather jacket. Man is she gorgeous or what.

"Hey baby," I coo and wrap my arms around her waist and moved between her legs. "You okay love?" I asked lovingly and slowly traced small patterns over her bare hips trying to sooth the tension.

"Just got a bad feeling about this one," Jen said and pulled me close. "You mean so much to me and I don't want anything to happen to you." My heart swelled at her confession and I pulled her into a soft, lingering kiss before breaking apart and resting my forehead against hers.

"Nothing will happen to us Jen, I won't let anything happen." I wisher and cupped her jaw softly. Stroking her delicate cheekbone, hoping to give some reassurance. Giving her one last kiss I help her off the counter and we leave for the bar. Of course we arrive last, our neon friend laughing obnoxiously at something Derek had said I couldn't help but relax a little. This was my family and I trusted them with my life. Pulling my girlfriend close we walk up to the group who was already a couple drinks in.

 **Jennifer's POV**

"Hey guys!" I say cheerfully and plop next to Em and Derek.

"Hey you tow ready to give us a pre show?" Derek Morgan says ugly and throws us both a wink. Hearing Em scoff, I let out a laugh and shake my head. Love Morgan but boy can he be a pig sometimes.

"You wish Morgan," Emily says and slips her arm around my shoulder. "The usual love?" She whispers and smiles. Tilting my head up to meet her eyes I grin and nod. "Alright give me a few mins." With that she plants a quick kiss to my cheek and made her way to the bar. Watching the elegant woman sway her hips I feel my mouth go dry. Boy was I lucky.

"So how did you two meet?" Rossi asks and took a sip of his malt whiskey. Oh good bod are we going down this road again. Feeling the tips of my ears burn and me cheeks flush red, Penelope and Morgan whistled and laugh at my embarrassment.

"Oh let me tell you Rossi, it was the most alluring scene I have ever seen. I knew our bombshell could flirt but I never knew she was a panty dropper like our gorgeous chocolate hunk." Penelope says and smirks. Oh god it's so much more worst than Derek finding out, where on earth is Emily.

"It wasn't really like that," I argues while hiding my guilty face.

"So you didn't take her home?" Derek questioned. Seeing the group raise their eyebrows I felt my checks flush even more. How could this all of a sudden turn to a tease JJ night?

"Take who home?" Emily asks and slides next to me with my cranberry vodka and her whiskey. Quickly taking large gulp I whisper into her ear what they wanted to know. "Maybe she did, maybe she didn't." Emily says and kisses my cheek. "I think the best part of the story is when I first walked into the conference room the next day your face was priceless."

Hearing the chuckles Hotch responds with "Well at least we know putting you two together undercover will work." taking a sip of his beer he casually added, "Chemistry is obviously here." Laughing we finally moved on from the conversation and had a good night.

Penelope and Derek ended up on the dance floor for most of the night. Reid was sitting with his nerdy friends in the corner playing cards and discussing whatever nerds do. And the there was Emily and I who ended up on the dance floor by the end of the night. Almost immediately falling into our own world, we danced together. Face to face, I wrap my arms around her torso while Emily had her hands around my waist while whispering sweet nothings into my ear. Pulling the beautiful woman into a sweet, long kiss I rest my head on to her chest and suggested we headed home. "Why don't we finish what we started this morning?" I husk and nip at her collarbone.

"I like the way you think Jennifer." She murmurs and drags me out of the bar.

 **No One's Pov**

The two women quickly said their goodbyes to the team, ignoring the smirks as they left and headed home. Luckily the drive was not longer than 10 minutes, as the tension rose by the second as JJ became more and more irritable. Ever since this morning she had been on edge. "I want you so badly baby." Jennifer husks and glides her firm hand along the inside of the brunettes thigh. Leaning over the centre of the car the blonde bombshell locked her licks with the silky skin of her neck and sucked tenderly along her pulse.

"you're killing me Agent Jareau," Emily moans and stops the car. Quickly making their way out of the car and into the house, the blonde was quick to slam the older woman against the table and lift her up and pulling and tearing away clothes till they were both naked.

It wasn't long till the brunette carried the petite blonde to the bedroom where they were locked away for the rest of the night


End file.
